Sailor Scouts, Unite!
by Pinky-Ash
Summary: Ash and the others volunteer to be part of a play, but not any ordinary play. It's a Sailor Moon play! Everything goes great until Team Rocket tries to ruin the play.


**Haha, I got this idea after watching one of the Johto League episodes with the Goldenrod City Radio Tower Talk show thing. And also because I was rewatching some Sailor Moon Super S episodes at the**** time. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**Today, Ash and his friends have a little get-together in his house at Pallet Town. All of his traveling companions were there of course, along with Professor Oak who just came to visit the young boy who sets his goal on becoming the world's greatest Pokemon Master. All came except for Gary, surprisingly. For all they know, he was probably too busy on his research and had no time for little reunions.

"Great idea to have a small reunion just for us, Ash!" Misty said. Her Azuril squeaked, indicating that it liked the idea too.

"Yeah, totally! Way to go, Ash!" Dawn added in the conversation.

"No problem, guys! I just figured since I should take a little break on my goal," Ash said with a wide grin. "Pika!" the yellow rodent agreed, who was on top of Ash's shoulder. "And besides, I haven't been at home for awhile."

"Oh, my little Ash is growing up so fast!" Ash's mom, Delia, came up to her son to embrace him.

"M-Mom... You're embarrassing me," Ash protested as the embrace turned out to become a long hug. After they broke off the hug, Ash took a peek outside the window and noticed a girl near the neighborhood come up to random strangers, asking for something. Though, she kept being rejected in the end.

Without a second thought, Ash came out of the house and ran up to the girl. "Hey!"

"Huh? Ash! Where are you going?" Perplexed, everyone followed Ash's trail to notice the girl he was facing. They soon stopped as Ash made a halt in front of them.

The short pink haired girl glanced at Ash, as well as everyone else from the back of him.

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but wonder why you were being rejected by all those people," Ash said to her. "Were you asking them something important?"

The girl had a dumbfounded look on her face.

"Ash! You don't just run up to people and ask them random questions!" Misty came up to Ash to give him a big smack on the back of his head. Ash rubbed the wounded spot from the back and gave Misty a scowl.

"I didn't even do anything! And it's none of your business on who I could talk to!" Ash and Misty gave each other sharp looks, sending some static waves between them. Azuril, who was still in the hands of Misty, squeaked with enjoyment.

"Okay, that's enough you two," Tracy came up to them to end the argument. He cut the tension by halting between them and extended both his arms to separate the two even further.

"But s/he started it!" Both of them responded at the same time.

The girl had a blank expression on her face. The pink haired girl flinched when Brock crept out of nowhere to clasp his hands together with her's.

"Hi. Excuse my friends over there. They have no manners. My name is Brock. What might your name be?" Sparkles started gleaming over Brock's face when he introduces himself.

The girl's eyes looked away from the dark skinned boy. She felt a sweat drop come upon her face as she struggles to say her name. "Er... I.."

Brock suddenly got closer to her with his hands still grasping her's. "Oh you're a shy one, huh? Well it's OK! I won't bite—"

Brock grimaced as he felt a poison jab up his rear and two of his ears being dragged away from the confused girl. "Argh! It's a combo..." Brock freed the young lady's hands from his grasp and collapsed with his two ears still being dragged while his legs dragged freely along.

"I have to deal with Ash's stupidity, and I don't want to have to deal with you again!" Misty angrily said with her fingers grabbing one of Brock's ears.

"C'mon, Romeo, you can talk to her later," Max rest-assured him with his fingers holding the other ear. Brock's Croagunk followed behind the two back to the house.

A sweat drop came across everyones' face after that formidable scene. "Er, don't mind Brock," May assured the girl. "He always hits on older, pretty girls."

The short-haired girl blinked twice. "I can see that."

"Why don't you have some tea with us? You can surely explain to us what you were doing earlier," Delia insisted. She gave off a warm smile.

"Oh, that isn't necessary, really," the girl tried resisting the offer.

"Nonsense!" Ash objected. "You must be tired from asking all those people about... whatever you were asking them."

"Pika pika!" Pikachu squeaked, who was standing near Ash's shoe.

* * *

Inside the Ketchum residence, everyone was seated in couches and sofas to stare at their guest who was sipping her tea. She slowly set the cup down the coffee table and met her glance with Delia.

"Thank you for the tea, ma'am," the pink-haired girl said thankfully. "Oh!" She covered gasp with her palm. "I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Shelby."

"Oh it's cool. My name is Ash Ketchum," the raven haired boy said with his Pikachu close to his neck," and this is my buddy, Pikachu."

"Pika!"

The introduction started from Ash all the way to Professor Oak.

"Wow, so you're Professor Oak?" Shelby asked in astonishment. "I've heard so much good things about you!"

"Well, Shelby, glad to know you've heard good things about me," Professor Oak said with a grin.

"So, anyways," Dawn turned her head next to Shelby, "what were you asking those random strangers and why?"

"Well," Shelby placed her index finger on her cheek, "there's this play going on, and I'm suppose to be in charge of the script, the direction, the technical stuff, _everything_. And since I don't have any actors with me, I had to go ask for volunteers around every town and sadly, they all rejected me, except for one, but he would like to remain anonymous." She gave out a tired sigh.

"Oh, that's sad to hear," May said sympathetically, who sat also next to Shelby.

"What's the play about?" Max asked.

"Do you guys remember that show, Sailor Moon? Well that's what the play is about," Shelby said as she took another sip of her tea.

"Sailor Moon?"

Everyone's jaw drops except for Ash, Pikachu, Mrs. Ketchum and Professor Oak.

"...Sailor Moon?" Ash placed his index finger on his lower lip and began thinking. "Isn't that the name of the guy who used a ship to sail over the moon?"

"Argh!" Everyone excluding Ash and Pikachu collapsed out of their seat after what Ash said.

"I can see how badly he wants to become a Pokemon Master..." Dawn murmurs as she tries to pick Piplup off the ground. "Piplup..." Piplup chirped.

"You doofus! Sailor Moon was an old show that aired a long time ago!" Misty yelled.

"Even I knew that, Ash," Max said disappointingly.

Everyone else recovers back to their seat. Ash can feel an evil intent coming towards him. Pikachu can also feel it as well.

Ash purposely cleared his throat. "So anyways," Ash tried to change the subject about his cluelessness of who or what Sailor Moon was, "Where's the skit going to be performed at?"

"It's going to be performed at the Viridian City's Gym from near here," Shelby informed.

Tracey's jaw dropped. "Did you ask the Gym Leader if it was OK to do that?"

"Actually, they told me the Gym Leader wasn't there and so I had to ask the temporary Gym Leader and Nurse Joy to see if they would allow me to," Shelby said.

"So did they just let you use the Gym without them even having any second thought?" Misty asked.

Shelby shook her head. "I had to _beg_ them. I even had to get on my knees just to make them accept!"

"Wow, this skit must be really important to you," Brock responded with his head tilted sideways.

"Yeah, it really is!" Shelby said with a grin. "I've been a huge Sailor Moon fan ever since I was a little girl. Not only that, but my dream was to become a stage director. And now that I completed my goal [of becoming a stage director], I figured I'd make a play about my favorite anime of all time! Pretty silly isn't it?" Shelby scratched the back of her head.

"No it isn't!" Everyone found themselves turning their direction towards the confident Ash, standing up. "Once you achieve your goal, there will be so many possibilities for what you want to do in the future! That's why it's always good to follow your dreams!" Ash's eyes screamed fiery bursts of confidence.

"Says the person who isn't even a Pokemon Master yet," May murmured next to Shelby, who let out a giggle after May's remark.

"I heard that!" Ash glared at May.

"So Shelby, seeing as how I'm also a Sailor Moon fan, which arc is the play going to take place?" Dawn asked, avoiding May and Ash's future argument.

"It's the arc where the bad guys try to steal Pegasus from other people's dreams," Shelby informed with her index finger pointing to the ceiling. "But I'm going to make a few changes in the play. Like since Pegasus is a flying horse and there really isn't a flying horse pokemon out there, I can use my own Rapidash to make it look like a Pegasus! So I got that covered! But I still need volunteers to play the characters though..."

"Hey, why we volunteer for your play?" Misty blurted out.

Dawn and May's eyes widened. "Yeah, it'd be perfect!"

"Really? You guys are going to participate?" Shelby's eyes glitter with joy.

"But of course, there's gotta be someone who'll be willing play the handsome Tuxedo Mask!" Brock got out of his seat and clasp his hands together with Shelby's once more.

"Um," Shelby tried to mince words," I'm sorry Brock, but that part was already taken by the guy who accepted my offer first."

Brock felt an arrow imprinted _REJECTED_ jabbing through his chest when he heard the part being already taken, which caused him to collapse on the floor. "I've been rejected..." Brock remains on the floor, sulking.

A sweat drop came across their cheeks.

"OK, so this is what I'm thinking," Shelby announced. She first pointed at May. "May, you can by Sailor Jupiter." Her point directs to Dawn. "Dawn, you can be Sailor Mars." Then points to Misty. " And Misty, you're going to be Sailor Mercury! But we need more girls at this skit..."

"Yoohoo, I'm right here~!" Delia called out with her hand raised high. Everyones' eyes were on Ash's mother. Ash's jaw drops to see his own mom participate in the skit.

"M-mom! You're really going to join in!" Ash's eye widened with disbelief.

"Of course, sweetie! A play sounds like fun~!" Delia clasp her hands next to her cheek. "Especially if it's a Sailor Moon one! I feel so young again."

Shelby clapped her hands once and pointed towards Delia. "Perfect! You definitely fit as Sailor Venus!"

"But don't we need two more girls to play Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon?" May reminded Shelby next to her.

A smirk came across Shelby's face, showing some devious plan of some sort. "They don't have to be girls, you know..." Shelby darted her eyes to Ash and Max. She dramatically stood up and pointed at the glasses boy. "You will be Sailor Mini Moon, and you," she moved her index finger pointing to Ash," will be Sailor Moon!"

"_WHAT?"_

_

* * *

_"You hear that, Jess? It seems like the twerps are volunteering in some sort of Sailor Moon play."

James looked behind him to look at Jessie's expression. He was gripping his headphones to hear them more clearly connected to a satellite under one of the bushes near the Ketchum residence.

"Oh, wonderful! I'd be perfect for the role of Sailor Moon!" Jessie cupped her hands on her cheeks, shining with joy. "I can just imagine it now!"

_Jessie, in a sailor scout outfit, points in front of the screen. "In the name of the Moon, we shall punish you!"_

_"Meowth, that's right!" Meowth pops up with a crescent moon sticker on his forehead._

_"And of course, don't forget me!" James appears wearing a Tuxedo Mask outfit, offering a rose to the screen._

"Um, Jess, I hate to be the breaker of bad news, but it seems like one of the twerps is going to be Sailor Moon," James struggles saying the words, knowing how Jessie would react.

"What? Gimme that thing!" Jessie snatches the headphone over James' head to listen in to the conversation. "I bet it's that carrot-top twerp!"

"Erm, actually, Jessie, it's—"

"What? The twerp with the Pikachu is going to be Sailor Moon? But he's a guy!" Jessie yelled with a sceptic face. She scowled and removed the headphones over her head. She stood up, exposing her out of the bushes, and stomped out of the area.

"J-Jess? Where ya going?" Meowth asked when suddenly, Jessie halted from the sidesteps. Jessie puffed up her chest, looking high and mighty, showing determination.

"We are going to be in that play no matter what!" Jessie screamed out to the sky.

"Meowth I have a bad feeling about this," James said with a worried look.

"You said it..."

"Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet popped out from behind Jessie.

* * *

**Can you guess who'll play the evil doers? Or better yet, who is this anonymous guy that signed up for the play? Find out in chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed this oddly strange fanfiction!**


End file.
